The Delicate Rose
by Blue Eyes White Angel
Summary: don;t know yet
1. The Meeting

Carly: Hey Sherry.

Sherry: Oh hey Carly.

Carly: Can you come with me to the new hardware store?

Sherry: New Hardware store?

Carly: Yeah there's a new hardware store not far from here Can you come with me?

Sherry: What are you gonna be doing at a hardware store?

Carly: I want some screws for my dresser please I don't wanna go alone.

Sherry: Urgh fine let's go.

(couple minutes later)

Carly: Come on it's right here.

Sherry: Ok I'm coming.

Meanwhile inside.

Jack: Man today has been a slow day.

Crow: They probably realized you worked here and don't wanna come in any more^-^.

Jack: Don't you be starting with me Crow.

Door opens

Both: Huh?

Sherry and Carly walk in

Crow:(Says something improper)

Jack: *slaps Crow on the head.

Crow: Ow! What was that for?

Jack: No one want to hear your cheesy pick up lines.

Jack: How can I help you.

Carly: I'm just looking for some screws.

Crow: Well your talking to him.

Jack: We all know you're a screw Crow ok I'll show you where they are miss.

Crow: Do you need anything.

Sherry: I just wanna look around.

Crow: Ok suit yourself.

(Sherry goes into the back of the store)

(She doesn't notice a can there and trips on it)

(She was falling then suddenly)

Bruno: Whoa.

Sherry: Huh?

Bruno: Are you okay?

Sherry: *blushes* Umm… yeah I'm fine.

(Sherry thinking) Wow he's cute

Bruno: I'm glad.

(Bruno thinking) Wow she's cute

Sherry: Are a worker here

Bruno: Close enough… I'm the owner.

Bruno: Hi I'm Bruno.

Sherry: Hi my name is Sherry LeBlanc.

Bruno: Sherry…it's nice to meet you.

Sherry: So… when are you gonna finish catching me?

Bruno: *blushes* Oh right.

Bruno and Sherry walk out.

Sherry: Hey where's Carly?

Jack: She had something important that come up and she couldn't wait for you.

Sherry: So she just left me here?

Crow: She said you would understand.

Sherry: Whatever.

Bruno: I'll take you home then.

Sherry: I-it's okay I'll just walk I don't live very far.

Bruno: Then I'll walk you home.

Sherry: I don't want to be a waste of your time Bruno.

Bruno: It's not gonna be a waste of my time...

Bruno: …I want to.

Sherry: *blushes* Ok then.

Bruno: Hey Jack, Crow lock up when you guys are finished.

Both: You got it Bruno.

Brunol leaves with Sherry.


	2. Getting to Know You

Sherry and Bruno are walking next to each other

Bruno: So… how old are you?

Sherry: I'm turning 20 by the end of the year. What about you?

Bruno: I just turned 20 a couple months ago.

Sherry: Do you live close by?

Bruno: I live a couple block from here pretty close to where you live.

Sherry: Oh….do you live alone?

Bruno: Yeah I do. What about you do you live alone?

Sherry: I guess I don't know.

Bruno: How can you not know?

Sherry: Well, I mean yeah right I'm living alone/

Bruno: Did you kick some one out?

Sherry: Yeah I did.

Bruno: Who?

Sherry: My boyfriend

Bruno: disappointed* Oh did you break up with him?

Sherry:* look at Bruno

Sherry: It's ok but I did break up him.

Bruno:*happy* Really, I mean why?

Sherry: He was cheating on me.

Bruno: Oh I'm sorry.

Sherry: yeah one day I went to school it was cut short but I didn't tell him.

Sherry: Because I wanted to surprise him.

Sherry: …. But when I came home.

Sherry: I caught him in bed with another girl.

Bruno: He was so stupid to cheat on you.

Bruno: I know I wouldn't.

Sherry: Smiles* Well I'm over it now.

Bruno: Smiles* I'm glad.

Three minutes later they reach Sherry's house.

Bruno: So is this where you live?

Sherry: Yeah hey you said you lived close didn't you?

Bruno: Yeah I did.

Sherry: So where do you live?

Bruno: Closer than you think….. I live across the street.

Sherry: Really. That's cool.

Bruno: Yep that make us neighbors.

Sherry: So I guess I'll see you around.

Bruno: Ok bye.

Sherry: Bye.

Sherry kisses Bruno on the cheek and then leaves.

Bruno: Smiles* Bye Sherry.


	3. An Accident Or A Spark?

2 weeks later

Sherry locks her door to go to school.

She looks over and sees Bruno with some kids.

Sherry: Hey Bruno!

Bruno: Huh? Oh hey Sherry!

Sherry: Hey who are these kids?

Bruno: Oh this is Leo and Luna the kids I take care of.

Leo and Luna: Hi.

Leo: Wow Bruno you were right she is pretty!

Bruno:*covers Leo's mouth

Bruno: blushes* I don't know where he got that from!

Sherry: *blushes*That's cute.

Bruno: Well yeah he is only a kid you know.

Sherry: I wasn't talking about Leo but yeah he's cute too.

Bruno: Thinking* What does she mean by that?

Bruno: Well come on you guys your gonna be late for school.

LeoandLuna: Ok.

Leo: Let's go Sherry.

Bruno: Sherry has to go to her own school Leo.

Sherry: It's ok Bruno we go to the same school.

Bruno: You do?

Sherry: Yup so I'll go with you guys.

Leo and Luna: Awesome!

Bruno: Great let's go.

They reach the school.

Bruno: Go ahead you guys are gonna be late.

Luna: Ok c'monLeo.

Leo: Okay.

Leo and Luna: Bye Bruno, Bye Sherry.

Bruno and Sherry wave goodbye

Bruno: Your gonna be late too Sherry.

Sherry: I wouldn't worry about that.

Bruno: Why your not gonna ditch are you?

Sherry: No I got the later classes I don't go in til 8:40.

Bruno: Thinking* Go ahead ask her out.

Bruno: Oh um…Sherry can I ask you something?

Sherry: Sure what is it?

Bruno: I was wondering if um…. you like um… you me and um…..

Sherry: Yes? …

Bruno: Can I come pick you up and walk you home?

Bruno: Thinking* Ok that came out wrong

Sherry: Sure that'll be great

Bruno: Great so uh….see you later

Sherry: Uh sure… I'll see you after school (walks away)

Bruno: Thinking* No that's not what I meant to say.

Bruno: Hey Sherry!

Sherry: Huh?(comes back)Yeah.

RandomGuy: Hey get out of the way(pushes Sherry towards Bruno and then…..

Insert accidental kiss scene here

Sherry: I-I-I'm sorry.

Bruno: It's ok it was an accident.

I'll see you later (Both walk away)


	4. Old Flame

(Lunch time)

Carly: OMG so you accidently kissed him?

Sherry: Haha yeah some guy didn't know where he was going and he pushed me and… well we just kissed.

Carly: OMG your so lucky so does this mean you guys are an item now?

Sherry: I don't know it was just pretty awkward after that.

Carly: Well you guys do look like a cute couple together…

Sherry: …Well you look like a cute couple with Jack.

Carly: Well…he is cute but I don't think someone like him will be interested in me.

Sherry: Might as well try…

Afterschool

Bruno: thinking* (sigh) Man what am I gonna do I've never been so nervous over a girl before.

Bruno: Still thinking* Come to think of it I've never been nervous over anyone.

Sherry:Bruno!

Bruno: turns around *Sherry!

Sherry: I though you weren't going to come.

Bruno: Why wouldn't I come?

Sherry: Because I-

Sherry is then forcibly turned around.

Sherry: Z-Zone?

Zone: Sherry we gotta talk.

Sherry: There's nothing to talk about Let go of me!

Zone: Not until we talk.(Pulls her more forcibly)

Bruno: Let go of her! (Pushes him off)

Zone: Stay out this is between me and my girl. (pushes Bruno

(Bruno was about to stand up to him but Sherry got in the way.

Sherry: Stop it! You guys are acting like a bunch of children.

Sherry: Bruno I don't know you very well but I thought you'd know better.

Sherry: Zone we have nothing totalk about it's over.

Sherry: Let's go Bruno. (take's Bruno's hand and walks away, Bruno glaring at Zone.

Bruno: This isn't over.


End file.
